mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kristof1124
You have new messages (last change). Hello. This is my talk page. Feel free to post any requests and comments. Me This is me Munch Palace Ya, I'm currently up for vote, even though I meet the qualifications.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 03:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Just wondering. 06:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) About 30.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 08:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, the sad part was I deleted Echo's first message to send him an apple, so all I did was play with a sticker module and build millions of apples.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Is that why you offer apples for free? 09:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 1.Could you please send me a friend request? 2. Ya, I have about 7,000 red bricks.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you please send me the items?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 18:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Since it seems you really like Bionicle, do you know where I can buy individual kanohi masks?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Bionicle is my favourite. I'm not sure about individual kanohi masks though. 00:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I just got an original Pohatu for $1 but it doesn't have the mask![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thats strange. Where did you get it. The problem is that's such an old bionicle you probably wouldn't be able to get the mask. 00:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It just doesn't seem to work when I try to use it.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. As long as people know that i'm closed, I don't really care what the sign is.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how about 30 clicks for 100 thornax?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 17:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, gave you the clicks (Do you have any pipes/gypsum?)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity Clicks You know the 2 awards you gave me a while ago? Well, I'd like to get the clicks now. That would be 25 clicks on my soundtrack. Thank you! 00:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks! 01:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Order Hi, it's the sub and I was wondering if you saw my order in the store. It's been a few days since I posted it. Thank you! The Sub 17:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Could You....... Could you check the "Retiring" section on my talkpage? I have responded with important info. Thanks! 17:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you sell me some thornax? I can trade or click but I heard you have like 4000 so I was wondering if you could sell me some I was hoping to get like 750-1000 thornaxs but I don't know how much that would be or if i could trade you. I have like 2 Glatorian contracts and some ancient spear parts. BrickWheels (talk) 20:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 50clicks do you want to do a click trade that goes on for a long time? like a few weeks to a month...? starting on moday? basically we both give 50clicks to each other every day until we decide to stop....? i so tell me what you want me to click....i want you to click my stardust modules.....? deal? i would help both of us..... 20:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC)